The present invention relates to nasal oxygen catheters and more particularly to an improved nasal oxygen catheter retainer.
A standard oxygen catheter has two rigid hollow stubs that are inserted into the nostrils of a patient and retained by a harness that comprises two hollow tubes in a continuous loop connected to the source of oxygen. The tube (tubes) are looped over the ears of the user. The two tubes are connected to the source of oxygen and each supplies oxygen to the oxygen delivery stubs.
The problem with the above arrangement is that the stubs often become dislodged and delivery of oxygen to the patient is reduced or lost altogether. Further it is quite common for the stubs to barely enter the nostrils and the flow of oxygen into the nose is not greatly assisted by the flow of air during inhalation by the patient.